Helping Others
by Kristen3
Summary: A "fill-in" story which takes place between my own "Love and Tragedy" and "An Act of Kindness," by carylfan10. Though thrilled at Niles' declaration of love, Daphne still cannot forget about the innocent victims of the bus crash. But she finds a way to turn her sadness into something positive. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**While I am beyond flattered that Melinda (SamandDianeFan10) wanted to write a sequel to "Love and Tragedy" for her 250th story, I still felt that there was a piece of the story missing. So I thought maybe I could fill in the time between the two stories. Here's what I came up with, and I hope it does justice to her amazing work! :)

Niles and Daphne walked around Seattle. Not only was it an usually sunny day, but they seemed to be in a world of their own, having discovered that they loved each other just moments ago. But, as happy as Daphne was, those poor children affected by the school bus crash were not far from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked. He noticed her frowning, while he could not keep the smile from his face.

"It's that bus crash. I just keep asking meself, why would God allow it? I mean, why didn't He stop that car from running the stop sign?"

Niles put his arms around her immediately. "You can't torture yourself by asking why. You'll only drive yourself into a depression. I've seen it happen to patients before. The very thought of you hurting like that breaks my heart."

Daphne smiled, touched by his concern. "I love you." She kissed him, momentarily forgetting her sadness.

"And I love you much more than you can possibly imagine," Niles replied. "I used to ask myself why God allowed Dad to get shot in that convenience store. He was months away from retirement. It just didn't seem fair. But now I know it was all so that I could meet you. When you look at it that way, it makes perfect sense."

Daphne liked that. She'd always believed it was fate that she'd wound up with the Cranes. They had become the closest thing to family she had since coming to the States. "But still, our happiness has come at the expense of your father's career. And then those poor children!"

As much as Niles loved Daphne's compassion and desire to help others, he wished she could stop dwelling on the bus crash. It wasn't like she could bring back the children who'd been lost. Luckily, they were now near Cafe Nervosa. He tried to distract her. "Come on, let's get some drinks." He led her into the shop and straight to the counter.

While Niles ordered coffees for them, Daphne continued to look through the windows at the people outside. She noticed a homeless man stopping passers-by for spare change. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Niles, look!"

Niles turned. He could not imagine what had gotten her attention. All he saw were people hurrying about. It was the same sight he saw day after day. "What are you talking about?"

"That man," Daphne said, pointing. "People are giving him money!"

Niles continued to stare at her blankly. He still hadn't a clue what she was so excited about.

Daphne sighed, exasperated. "I want to help those poor families. The ones who've lost their children. I had no idea how I could do it, till I saw that gentleman out there."

"You want to beg on the street?" Niles asked.

"No! I'll stand right outside the Cafe with a sign saying I'm collecting for charity. I'm sure people would donate!"

Niles was deeply touched. He'd always known that she was an angel. But wanting to help total strangers was something even he had never expected from her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Perhaps if she found a way to do something, she might begin to move on.

Daphne kissed him, now suddenly feeling on top of the world. "Oh, Niles, thank you!"

"You're welcome, my angel. But what exactly are you thanking me for?"

"For so many things. For making me happier than I ever dreamed possible. And for understanding how important this is to me."

Niles kissed her hand. "Anything that's important to you is important to me. Now, what can I do to help?"

"You could help me make some signs," Daphne replied.

"Consider it done. Anything else?"

Daphne thought for a moment. She looked at the building across the street. "Do you think your brother would be willing to help?"

"I can't imagine anyone turning you down." Her enthusiasm was contagious.

Daphne smiled at him. She knew she must be the luckiest woman on earth, to have such a sweet and caring man by her side. She kissed him quickly, then squeezed his hand before rushing across the street. As she stepped into an elevator inside the huge building, Daphne said a silent prayer. First, she gave thanks for the sense of purpose she now felt in helping others. Then she thanked God for the greatest blessing in her life – Niles Crane.

**The End**


End file.
